Scars of Pendanski
by BladeWarriorEmpire
Summary: When the D-tenters find their "Mom" hurting himself for his failures they realize that he made need more help than they do. While trying to understand why he hurts himself they soon come to learn that they do love and care about him. Rating because has self-abuse and scenes of rape but nothing with a lot of detail. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Holes or the characters. **

_Summary: When the D-tenters find their "Mom" hurting himself for his failures they learn that not eveyone can deal with reality and that they are lucky to have something, where someone else lost everything. WARNING: contains self harm, verbal & physical abuse, drunkedness, rape, and a sad/depressed Mr. Pendanski. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE._

_Authors Note: I had a weird dream of Mr. Pendanski cutting himself once and I thought it'd make a good story. I just love him because it seems like he truly cares about the D-tenters. Though, I also kind of dislike him because he is so mean to Hector. I'll have a theory as to why in the story. Maybe._

It was night time at Camp Green Lake and everyone was asleep. Everyone, except our favorite D-Tenters, were fast asleep that is. They had been planing a prank on the counslers for almost a month now. It was a rather simple prank really. They'd sneak into the counslers' tent, stick their hands in warm water, and laugh about the aftermath later. It was a rather stupid prank, and they knew it, but they had been stuck at the camp for too long and need a laugh, even if it was short lived.

"Shush! Are you guys trying to get us caught?" Armpit asked, setting a bowl, one that Magnet had "found" during dish duty, full of warm water next to the bed of the A tent counsler.

"Don't shush us! Your gonna get us caught!" Squid muttered.

"Both of you guys shush!" X-Ray whispered, moving towards the exit of the tent. All the boys moved away, smirking and placing hands over their mouths when dark stains appeared on the sheets of the sleeping counslers. They laughed quietly before Zig-Zag noticed a certain counsler was missing.

"Hey, guys, where's Mom?" He asked.

They looked around the room, Mr. Pendanski was nowhere in sight. "You think he stepped out?"

_"God, your a fucking piece of shit!" _A voice from outside whispered in anger from the outside. The boys instantly recongized who it was. Squid poked his head out the tent, to see Mr. Pendanski walking back in another direction. "Mom's not looking, let's go." He said.

"He sounds upset." Zig-Zag said.

"He'll be really upset if he finds us in here." X-Ray said as he ushered them to follow. The tent followed him before they realized Zig-Zag moving in the direction that Mr. Pendanski had walked off to. If he were to get caught, they knew, that they'd all instantly be in trouble. They went after him.

"You're a worthless coward!" Pendanski said as he grabbed at his short hair. He was fully dressed with puffy, red eyes. His breathing quickened and his eyes became glazed over with unshed tears. He moved over to the water tuck and leaned aganist it, burying his face in his hands and crying softly.

The D-tenters watched in surprise as Pendanski cried like a child. Other times, they would've laughed it off, but he seemed really _really _upset. They watched a safe distance away, behind another one of the water trucks.

"I'm a useless, worthless, piece of fucking crap!" He pulled on his short hair again and reached into his back pocket. He produced a pocket knife.

"Whoa!" Squid, whispered in shock and the other D-tenters, though equally surprised, shushed him.

He sat down in the dirt and pulled down his sock.

The D-tenters covered their mouths upon seeing Mr. Pendanski's leg. _Useless. Worthless. Stupid. Weak. Pathic. _Were scars on his leg. He flipped the knife open and begun to carve into his flesh once more. The D-tenters wacthed with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Pendanski begun pushed the knife in deeper, _F_.

"Mom...cuts himself?" Squid said, watching in horror as Pendanski added another letter. _A_

"It looks like he does WAY more than justs _cuts_." X-Ray says. He flinched when he tuned to look at Pendanski, three more letters were carved into his legs. _ILU_

"W-we should stop him." Zig-Zag said. Armpit looked at him than at the other Dtenters, "We should. He's hurting himself."

"Yeah but..." Squid looked back at Pendanski's leg, _RE_

"Failure..." X-Ray whispered. "He cut that into his leg!" He said, slightly louder. The others were sitting on their beds, unable to sleep after what they saw and because of the fact that they had run back to their tent after Pendanski had finished cutting his leg. X-Ray had tripped over himself, causing his glasses to fall off his face but he didn't feel like going back to get them. He didn't want to risk running into Pendanski.

"Never thought Mom was the cutting type." Magnet said quietly.

"Y-you think he did those other ones?" Armpit looked up at the group. "The other cuts?"

"Must've." Squid said, staring at the ground.

"They looked pretty bad." Zig-Zag said. "You think he's...?"

"What, crazy?" X-Ray asked.

"No! Just...you think Mom's...upset? Like...really bad upset?" Zig-Zag asked. "I mean...everyone has their own way of coping." They didn't ask what they meant, mainly because they already knew what he was talking about.

"He could be...I mean-" The tent flap opened and they all froze when Mr. Pendanski walked in, his usual grin on his face. Had they not witnessed what he had just done, they never would've thought that he actually cut himself.

"You boys are already awake? That's great! Come on now! The sooner your start is the sooner you finish!" His grin never fell and he stood there, waiting for one of them to move or say something.

They couldn't move, however. After seeing what he did to himself...they could barely look at him without feeling bad. What had happened to make him so unhappy? His wide grin faltered somewhat, "Are you boys alright? You seem upset." He said. It made them feel worse that he seemed so concerned for them when _they _should be concerned for _him_.

X-Ray was the one to speak up. "We're fine, Mom. Just tired. We had a...uh...hard time sleepin'." He said, scratching the back of his neck. Pendanski gave them a very concerned look, "Oh? Well, if you boys want...I can see if you can have a...uh...day off."

_We must look awful if your offering. _Squid thought but didn't voice it. "That'd be...uh...okay. Thanks, Mom."

Pendanski nodded, "Alright than. You boys try to get some rest." He said, the look of concern ever present on his face. "I'll bring y'all some water and lunch later if your still tired." He said and turned to leave but than quickly turned back around.

"Oh, Rex, here! I found your glasses! You must've lost them!" Pendanski walked to his bed and handed X-Ray his glasses. X-Ray noted that they were cleaner now than before he had lost them.

He jumped up and wrapped his arms around Pendanski's torso, hugging him. "Thanks Mom." If the other's asked he say he thought Pendanski needed it. In truth he was overwhelmed with joy. He was basically blind without his glasses.

Pendanski blushed, "Oh, uhm, your welcome Rex. Ha." He didn't move away and actually seemed reluctant to leave. "Well, I should get going now." X-Ray hesitantly let go of him, _what if you hurt yourself while you're gone? _He couldn't help but think.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Except for the part where the other counslers awoke and found that they wet their beds. They had heard the roars of laughter all day before and after the other campers had finished their holes. They stayed in their beds all day, discussing the "situation" and occasionly sleeping for a few hours.

Soon Pendanski returned, it must've been lunch time because he had large brown bag with him, the smile never leaving. _How can he smile when he cuts himself? _They often thought now.

"You boys seem a bit under the weather so I made your lunchs myself. Now, I ain't the best cook but this was the best I could come up with." He said, passing out paper sack lunchs to them.

"What is it?" Zig-Zag asked.

"Sandwhichs." Pendanski laughed.

They went through thei lunchs in silence. Uttering small 'thanks' when they saw that he had given them some rootbeers with their lunchs. When Pendanski saw that they were satisfied he turned to leave, "If you boys need anything you just give a holler!"

"Mom, wait!" Zig-Zag said.

Pendanski spun around, "Yes, Ricky?" He asked.

Zig-Zag opened his mouth but X-Ray shook his head 'no'. Pendanski didn't see him do this.

"Uh...nothing. Never mind. Thank you for the lunch." He said.

"You're very welcome. I'll see you boys tomrrow!" Pendanski walked out, the usual bounce in his step and grin on his face.

"We should talk to him about it." Zig-Zag said.

"He's right. I mean...I wanna know." Magnet said.

"Not to mention he is..._nice_...to us. Yeah, he is dorky and annoying but...he could be worse. He could be like Mr. Sir." Squid said.

"I know what you guys will think, but I think I care about Mom. We should at least ask. See if we can help somehow." Armpit said.

"Alright! Alright. We'll ask during our next group meeting." X-Ray said. The others nodded in turn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Holes**

_"Not to mention he is...nice...to us. Yeah, he is dorky and annoying but...he could be worse. He could be like Mr. Sir." Squid said._

_ "I know what you guys will think, but I think I care about Mom. We should at least ask. See if we can help somehow." Armpit said._

_ "Alright! Alright. We'll ask during our next group meeting." X-Ray said. The others nodded in turn. _

X-Ray's POV

A few days passed and it was time for a meeting. We made sure to work extra hard to finish digging early so we could take showers. For once Armpit doesn't smell so bad. When we begun to walk in Mom was beaming with joy, "Hello boys! How are y'all doing?" He asked.

We all said in union, "Okay."

If possible, his grin grew. "Great! Now, today I wanna discuss-"

"Mom, wait." I said, "Today...can we pick what we wanna discuss?" I asked.

He seemed confused but quickly nodded, "Yeah, sure." He said.

"Okay, now hold on a sec." I said and we went in to move the chairs around. We made it slightly different to how we usually do. We made it so that our chairs were lined in order to face Mom's. We sat down and he joined us after a few seconds of confusion.

"So, what do you boys wanna talk about?" He asked, his smile graced his lips once more.

"Well...we kind of...wanna...talk about you." I said. The others nodded in agreement.

His cheeks went somewhat red, "What about me?" He asked.

"Well...you see...we wanna get to know you. You've been such a help to us that we want to get know you better." I said. We had planned out what to do, but now that we were actually doing it I forgot everything. Oh, well, we'll just go with it.

"Okay."

"Where are you from?"

"California."

"Is it nice there?" Squid asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Did you always wanna be a doctor?" Magnet asked.

"Yes."

"Do you like working here?" Armpit asked.

"It's okay, most of the time." He said in a somewhat dark tone. He seemed angry about it. But, he quickly cleared his throat and smiled once more, "But, I did get to meet you fine gentlemen. There for I have no right to complain!"

We nodded in response. I tried to think of something else to stay but couldn't. We were trapped in silence. Mom cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. He was obviously uncomfortable with the fact that we were asking personal questions but was trying to be nice about it.

I looked to the guys. The nodded in response. "Okay, Mom, let's just get to the point. We...know. About what you do to your...legs." I said.

His grin fell completely and his eyes widened slightly. He sat there for a long time just staring. He cleared his throat and his grin returned, though a little more forced than before. "You know I don't know what you are on about."

Was he...lying? Mom never lied! We did that to him! And the fact that he knew we knew and still lied-! Just, "Mom, I know your lying. We all know your lying." I moved my arms around to pin my point.

His grin left once more and he frowned, "You don't know anything." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mom, we...I-" I tried speaking but he cut me off.

"Shut up! You don't _know _anything, okay?! I don't cut my legs!" He stood up, knocking his chair over.

I cleared my throat, "We never said you cut them." I said. He paled, realizing that he was caught. For a long, long time he just stood there. Eventually he frowned than turned around and left.

"Well...that wasn't very productive." Squid said.

"We know." Armpit said.

A few days passed and Mom carried on as though we didn't talk about it. He seemed to be dead set on ignoring the topic no matter what though. We saw the water truck pull up and we moved to get in line. We had a certain order to the whole thing and Mom never fully approved. He said it was kind of mean to the person in back and said stuff like 'you can take turns' and 'it should be no labor to be nice to your neighbor' and the usual.

"Now, there will be a meeting during dinner. So you all clean up when you finish." He said.

"Mom, can we talk about it?" I asked. We planned something and I really hoped we wouldn't have to resort to plan B.

"I don't know what you wanna talk about so no." He said than handed me back my canteen.

"Mom-"

"Next." He said, ushering me away.

"Mom," I said again.

"Go back to your hole, Rex." He said.

"If you would just-"

"GO BACK TO YOUR HOLE!" He nearly screamed at me. His eyes were full of anger and I sighed. "Get em'." He looked confused before Zig-Zag and Armpit rushed him. They pushed him onto his back and pinned him rather easily.

"Ricky, Theodore let me up this instant!" He said, trying to kick at them but Squid and Magnet moved to hold down his legs. His cheeks seemed to catch fire at being pinned by kids but we were taller and bigger than him so...eh.

"Mom, I didn't want to have to do this but you left us no choice. Technically. We wanna know why you...hurt yourself. We may not show it but we do care about you so please tell us. If we have to we will resort to torture."

"Torture?!" He asked.

"Well, we'll be real annoying and ask you dumb questions so yeah, torture." I said the guys looked at him as he rested his face in the dirt.

"It's too hot for this."

"Just tell us and we'll let you up." I said.

He begun to rant on the fact that we would be puinshed for assaulting him and blah-blah I didn't really pay attention. Eventually we handcuffed him to the bumper of the truck with a pair of handcuffs Magnet stole from a cop when a new kid came. "Do you have any idea how angry I am?" He asked.

"Do you know how bad we wanna know why you hurt yourself?" I asked he frowned at me and looked the other way.

We didn't bother to finish our holes, we are _that _desperate to know why he hurts himself. We hope he cracks soon, though. If we are gone too long Mr. Sir or another counsler will notice. "Man, I'm really starting to not like you kids."

"Your own fault." Magnet said as he took another drink of water. Mom groaned, "The least y'all could do is get me a rootbeer out the cooler in the front." Squid went to the front and handed Mom a rootbeer.

"Thank ya." He said and opened it. "Seriously though, if you uncuff me now I won't tell anyone, not ever Mr. Sir, about this."

"We'll let you go when you tell us why." I said, I never knew Mom could be so stuborn. He huffed like a child than looked at his legs. His socks were pulled up in that dorky style, though now we knew why. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Because we do." I said. I, like the others, didn't wanna go into detail.

He rolled his eyes and looked into the desert. "You don't wanna know." He said bluntly and looked ahead. We all turned to see another water truck coming towards us. It's Mr. Sir.

"FINALLY!" Mom says.

Pendanski's POV

"I can't believe you got jumped by a bunch of kids." Mr. Sir said, a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, my face hot ask can be. We were in his office now. He was filling out paper work and I was sitting on the edge of his desk, eating dinner. The boys had gone to the meeting and had been sent to their tent. They were on dish duty for the next three weeks.

"I didn't 'get jumped'. I was simply over powered by em' is all." I say and take a bite out my sandwhich. "Sides, their twice my size." I say and he laughs.

"Oh, man! Remember how little you use to be?! You were so short and small!" He laughed and nearly fell back in his chair. "You still are but at least than you use to be cute!" He laughed harder and this time, he did fall out his chair. "Ow!"

"That's what you get you sideburned neanderthal!" I laughed but he quickly got up and caught me in an iron grip. One hand wrapped around my throat and the other grabbed my wrist.

"Whater' you laughin' at?" He asked, a sneer on his face. I swallowed and let out a strained cough. "M-Marion!" I gasp, tears filling my eyes. Memories flashed before my eyes.

_Flash Back, No one's POV_

_The small, dark haired child let out a cry of pain as belt struck him across the face. "Don't you run from me, boy!" The dark haired man yelled in anger. The small child, Jacob Conrade, let out a cry as he tried to escape his father's grasp. _

_ "Please, I'm sorry!" Jacob cried but the words fell on deaf ears. His father grabbed his wrist and seized him by the throat. He lifted Jacob off the ground. Causing him to sputter and kick widely. He landed a kick and his father dropped him. _

_ He fell, got back up, and ran. He ran out the house and out the neighborhood. He ran and ran and ran. He didn't look back. All he could hear was his father's sceams of anger behind him, "Come back here you useless, worthless piece of crap!" He yelled and Jacob begun to sob._

_He ran for what felt like hours before he finally tripped and decided not to get up. He fell asleep as a boy, well more a teenager than a boy, walked over to him. The boy, Marion Sevillo, picked the boy up and carried him into the house. His parents were out, not like they even notice, and he wanted company._

_Several hours later, Jacob stirred and sat up. "You're awake."_

_ He looked at teenager before him. "Hello." He said quietly._

_End Flashback_

Pendanski's POV

Mr. Sir quickly lets go of my neck, "I'm sorry. You know I-"

"I know." I say quickly and stand and try to leave, sobbing hard.

"No! I'm sorry Jacob. You know I wouldn't hurt you." He says than grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. I flinch but he smiles, "I'm not gonna hurt ya'. You know that." He says.

"Your my little Jacob Conrade." He says and I frown when he says my _real _name. "Don't you call me that!" I say.

"Sorry." He mumbles and rubs my back.

"How'd you like it if I called you Marion?" I asked and he frowns.

"How'd you like it if I went and talled everyone you aren't a real doctor?" He asked with a smirk.

"You better not"! I say and he laughs. "I could've gotten my degree!" I said.

"Yeah, could've, not did." He laughs and I scowl, glaring up at him. Damn, why do I have to be so short?

"Calm down, I ain't tellin' no one." He says. "Sides, your still the little kid who I found passed out in my yard."

"And your still the jerk who got his rootbeer stolen." I laugh and before he realizes what I mean I snatch his last rootbeer and make a break for the throat.

"Pendanski come back here right now or so help me I'm gonna kick you in your-ah!" He cries when he trips over himself.

"That's what you get!" I laugh before I bump into someone suddenly.

"Mom?"

_**In this chapter I wanted to show more about Pendanski's past and as to why he hurts himself how he does. Mr. Sir and he met when they were young and now their kind of friends. Please, review and tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: *crying softly* I'll never own Holes**

Author Note: I know some (ALL!) the characters are a little (A LOT) OOC. I try to keep them in character but I also try to add more depth to their character, so if you're upset about that...sorry. By the way 'throat' in my last chapter is supposed to be 'door'. I fixed in the small recap. I also wrote Pendanski's drunk state more clearly so you'd be able to understand better than you would if I wrote drunken thoughts.

**Warning: contains scenes of rape, bad language and maybe more**

**Shoutout**: LittleBritianFanatic- Thank you so much for your reviews. It makes me happy to know that you are enjoying the story so far. If you have any suggestions or other comments, please don't hesitate to voice them.

_"And your still the jerk who got his rootbeer stolen." I laugh and before he realizes what I mean I snatch his last rootbeer and make a break for the door._

_ "Pendanski come back here right now or so help me I'm gonna kick you in your-ah!" He cries when he trips over himself._

_ "That's what you get!" I laugh before I bump into someone suddenly._

_ "Mom?"_

Pendanski's POV

I look up, I had fallen on my rump, to see Ricky standing over me. He seems a million times taller with me on my rear end. I stand up quickly and look _up _at him. "Sorry Ricky." I say and he snaps out his trance.

"Oh, sorry Mom. I didn't see you." He says and seems a little uncertain on what to do next.

"It's alright." I say and look at the rootbeer in my hand. "Here." I say, handing it to him. He smiles, "Thanks Mom." He says than races back to his tent. I smile, they are good kids...just misunderstood. I nod and walk to my office. When I get there I find that all of the D-tenters, except Ricky, are there.

I smile and cross my arms over my chest, "You boys need somethin'?" I asked.

"I think you already know why we're here, Mom." Rex says and I sigh, "Rex, you should know very well by now that I don't wanna talk bout' it." I say, trying to keep my smile on. _When your feeling down, a smile will erase the frown! _

"You should know very well by now that _we _do." Rex says and I groan, memories came back in waves and I wanna cry again. Theodore comes near me, "Mom, please we wanna help. In any way we can."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes, "Can't you boys leave me alone, just for one day?" I ask, my voice cracking.

_Flash Back_

_"Mmm, your a dirty little slut, aren't you Jacob?" His voice sang and he slammed into me. I let out a muffled cry, "Mumph!" I manage a small gasp_

_ "Oh, yes. You're nothing. You've always been nothing. You'll always be nothing. Nobody wants you. Nobody likes you. Nobdy needs you. _I _am _all _you have." He, my father, whispers in my ear and I sob. I wanna plead to him to stop, to leave me alone. To just kill me and end my torture._

_ "You, are a useless. You, are worthless. You, are stupid. You, are weak. You," He slams into me and I let out a muffled scream of pain. "are pathic."_

_End Flash Back_

"Mom..." Alan grabs my arm but I push him away.

"No! Leave me alone! Get out! All of you! Get the hell out!" I scream at them.

They stare at me, shocked expressions on their faces. I growl and turn around and leave. I walk towards one of the personal trucks, one used to go into town or go on vacation. I get in and drive away from the damned camp. All the while my father's voice booms in my ear drums, _"You, are pathic." _

He's right. He's always, fucking, right.

X-Ray's POV

"X, wake up!" I grumble and roll over on my back. "What is it Armpit? It's the middle of the night!"

"It's Mom. He's...I think he's...drunk." Armpit said and I quickly sat up when he said this. Mom had been gone for almost three months now. The others were already awake, standing around the tent. "Where is he?" I ask.

"Outside." Squid says and we make our way outside. I'm...shocked to see Mom like this. He's wearing tight, black jeans and a neon pink dress shirt and black boots. A _beer _bottle is in his hand and he has glitter all over himself. He shaved his beard and his hair is longer and slicked back, the ends are dyed neon pink.

He spun around and laughed and nealy fell over his own feet. "Oh, hahahahahaha! I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky! I think about every night and day!" Oh, god, he's _singing. _

Pendanski's POV

Everything was a blur. But, I was happy. Everything was bright and colorful, even in the dark. I laughed and started to dance. I swayed my hips and waved my arms all around. I don't mean to brag but I'm a really good dancer. I kicked some dirt up and laughed. Something grabbed my arm and I realized it was one of the boys.

"Hahaha, Theeeeeoooodoorrreeee!" I laughed.

"Mom, we gotta get you inside. Your drunk." He and Ricky grabbed either one of my arms and pulled me towards their tent.

I laughed and pushed Theodore aside and grabbed both of Ricky's arms. "Oh, come on, Ricky! Let's daaanncee!" I laughed.

X-Ray's POV

Mom laughed and begun to swing Zig-Zag's arms around. He was an okay dancer...he just...danced to adult like. He swayed his hips and bounced his shoulders and...thrusted away. "Mom, we need to get you inside." I said and Zig-Zag seized both his arms. Suddenly, Mom flung himself on his bottom.

"Nooo! Please, don't take me inside!" He cried. His speech was a little slured and it was kind of hard to understand him.

"Mom,"

"No! Please, Daddy, I'll be a good boy!" He said and we froze. _What?_

"Ugh, just get him inside." I said and Zig-Zag and Squid dragged him inside. We put him on my bed and he rolled around and hugged the sheets and pillow. "Hehemhmhe." He giggled and stared at us with confused eyes.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked suddenly, tears filling his eyes and trailing down his face.

"What do you...we don't hate you!" I said, surprised he said such a thing.

"I love y'all but y'all act like you hate me and I don't know why! I try so hard to help you and you act as though I'm just bothering you! What am I doing wrong?!" He asked and he was crying fully now.

"Mom, we don't hate you! You mean the world to us! You're just so annoying sometimes and you get on our nerves! But, that doesn't mean we hate you! We love you!" I say and the others agreed.

He wrapped his arms around the pillow, "You do? You really do?" He asked.

"Yes." We said in union.

"Ohhhh! Thank you! I love you too!" He giggled again and fell off the bed.

"Mom, maybe you should go to bed." Zig-Zag said.

"Yeah, your starting to get _really _weird." Squid said and we all agreed.

He stared at us when he finsihed laughing, "I thought you boys wanna know why I cut my legs." He said.

We looked at each other, "Yeah...but...Mom your _drunk_." I said.

"My dad raped me." He said and we froze. We were caught in a dead silence and before one of us could speak he spoke again. "I was little when he did it. Before and after that he always beat me. Physically and verbally. Sometimes...sometimes I run. I ran to my friend's house...Mr. Sir...Marion..." He laughed.

"You know Mr. Sir wasn't always so mean. He was real nice to everyone but than his mom died and he turned so hard and mean." He said, more tears escaped his eyes.

"Mom," I say, reaching out for him.

"Don't." He said with a hiss. "I'm nobody, a nothing! I'm a failure." He said before he finally passed out.

We stayed in silence, we didn't know what to say. Mom was raped. Mom cut himself. Mom _hated _himself. To be honest, this only made matters worse. "Let's get to bed." I finally said. We went to sleep, me on the floor since Mom was in my bed, and said nothing for the rest of the night.

Pendanski's POV

I had an _awful _headache. I wanted to move but every bone in my body ached. I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in D-tent, on Rex's bed. I sat up slowly, my whole body screaming at me for doing so. I stretched and moved a hand to my face. I had shaved while I've been gone, something that's hard to do since the showers are so short. I scratch my head, it's longer than usual and I think I dyed it a few days ago.

"Mom?" I look down on the floor to see Rex is awake. Everyone else is stiring.

_Damn! Why is he screaming? _"What?" I ask, laying back down and resting my head. I just wanna sleep my hangover away.

"Are you...okay?" He asks. I nod and close my eyes.

"Your sure?" Theodore is awake.

"Mhm." I mumble. I feel like dirt, to be honest. They all get up and leave, for breakfast I think. I'm happy that they're gone and I fall asleep once more.

I stir again later, to find that a pair of strong hands are stroking my legs. Tracing my scars. I tense and they find I'm awake. "Jacob, you promised that you had stopped."

"I know." I say, sitting up and staring at Mr. Sir, Marion. He was scolwing, "I'm sorry."

"You _promised_!" He said. I swallow in fear. I knew he would never intentionlly hurt me, but there were times when he lost control.

He stands and glares down at me. Suddenly, I feel like a kid again. I feel small and helpless. I feel like the kid who always got scolded by a guy with a girl name. Like the kid who got scolded by the cloest thing he had to a big brother. "I'm really sorry." I say again, keeping my eyes focused to my shoes.

"Why? Why would you do this to yourself?" He asks, anger seeping into his tone.

"I didn't-"

"Don't say you didn't mean to! Those...scars are _perfectly _carved." He says, putting his hands on his hips. I feel so childish, being scolded like this.

"I-I don't know why. I just...you don't _know_." I say and he sighs.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya'." He says, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just...I wanna know why! Why would you DO this?!" He asked.

I find tears filling my eyes. "Why are you yelling at me?!" I ask, allowing some tears to fall down my cheeks.

Mr. Sir's POV

I feel horrible when he begins to cry. Tears trails down his face and he's shaking. I should know better than to raise my voice at him. He looks so much younger with his shaved face and dyed hair. He and I are ten years apart, we met when I was eighteen and him eight. He hides his face and sobs into his arms.

I move over to him and pet his hair. It's longer and dishevled. "I'm sorry, Jacob. You know I didn't mean to raise my voice at ya'. I just...I don't like what you're doin' to yourself is all. You're my little Jacob Conrade." I say and wince when he glares at me with bloodshot eyes.

"It's _Pendanski_ not _Conrade_." He hisses.

"Your my little Jacob _Pendanski_. I don't like seein' ya' hurt." I say and kiss his forehead. "You're my brother."

_**I hoped you like this chapter. I wanted more to show Mr. Pendanski's and Mr. Sir's relationship more. Drunk Pendanski is kind of fun to write. Please, reivew.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Sadly enough. Why do I have to keep reminding myself? *cries softly***

Author note: I always loved Pendanski. Don't ask why, I just do.

_I move over to him and pet his hair. It's longer and dishevled. "I'm sorry, Jacob. You know I didn't mean to raise my voice at ya'. I just...I don't like what you're doin' to yourself is all. You're my little Jacob Conrade." I say and wince when he glares at me with bloodshot eyes._

_ "It's _Pendanski_ not _Conrade_." He hisses._

_ "Your my little Jacob Pendanski. I don't like seein' ya' hurt." I say and kiss his forehead. "You're my brother."_

Pendanski's POV

I smiled when he said that, _"You're my brother"_. It made me feel special to him. I guess I was. "Thanks, Marion." I whisper and he wraps his arms around me in a hug.

"No prob, Jacob." He says than kisses me again, this time on the lips. "I love ya', my little brother." He says.

"I love you too." I say and blush when the boys walk in.

"Mom?" Theodore asks.

"Mr. Sir?" Alan asks. The D-tenters give each other looks than burst into laughter.

_"Mr. Sir and Mom, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes lo-"_

"You boys shu'up before I make ya' dig three holes a day!" Marion said, glaring at them.

"That's harsh." I say.

"Whateva'. Meet me in my office, Pen-Dance-Key." He says in a angry tone. He always sounds like that when the campers are around. He walks out and leaves me alone with the boys.

"Mom?" I look up at Alan.

"Yeah?" I ask, allowing myself to smile.

"Your hair is pink." He says. I blush, remembering that my hair, was indeed, pink. "I know." I say and they laugh.

"I'll see you boys later." I say and they nod.

"Mom," Rex stops me before I leave. "Yeah?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Please, don't hurt yourself no more."

"I'll try." I say. I couldn't say I stop completely.

"Please, try real hard." He says. "Promise." Ricky said. "You have to promise." Theodore said.

"I promise." I say and leave their tent. It makes me feel good to know that they care.

"No! Jacob I don't care what ya' been through! You can't just cut yourself over it!" Marion screams at me. We had been talking over my self abuse for a while now. It turned into another fight.

"You don't understand!" I say. "It helps! I feel sooo much better when I do!"

"I don't give two shits! You are going to stop and that's final!" He screamed in anger. I frown at him.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I say to him, "You're not my brother!" I say and a look of hurt crosses over his features. I instantly feel horrible and his look of pain goes to one of anger.

"Really? I'm not your brother?! After all that I've done for you?! Everything I've given up?!" He screams.

"Marion, please I didn't mean-"

"You're a fucking brat, you know that? All ya' do is fucking complain and act as though no one wants to help ya'! Well guess what? No one does anymore! That's right! I'm done with ya'! Go fucking commit suicide! I don't care anymore! You are just a fucking nuisance to everyone!" He says and turns to leave.

I reach out for him. "Marion please-!" He spins around and punchs me in the face. I fall onto my butt and I find tears filling my eyes instantly. He brings his foot down on my stomach and than my head. He begins to beat me.

I think about half an hour passes and there is blood on the floor. "Marion!" I sob. He is breahting heavily when he stops and I'm holding my arm protectivly. I think he broke it. He looks at me, a sneer of anger on his face. But, realization washes over his features and he looks stunned. He looks at his fist, covered in my blood. He let's go of the collar of my shirt and I instantly bolt out the room.

"Jacob!" He calls after me. "Please, I'm sorry!" He says but I ignore him.

The only thing I can think is '_He hit me! He. Hit. Me. I didn't mean to make him mad! I'm a fucking idiot! I'm such a fucking nuisance!_' I bump into someone, "Mom!" Ricky says.

"Not now." I say, tears are still trailing down my face and night time is approaching. "I need to be alone." I say and try to leave but Theodore comes out of nowhere, the other D-tenters with them, and he lets out a gasp. "Mom! You're bleeding!" He says.

"Leave me alone." I sniffle and walk towards the personal trucks. Before I can get in, however, Jose grabs my arm. "Mom, your hurt. You can't drive like that."

"It's just a nose bleed." I say and slam the door shut. I look at them, to see their worried glances. I sigh and put my window down. "I'll see y'all later. Maybe. I don't know. Be careful. Take care. You know, the good stuff." I say and drive off towards the desert. I drive pass a few holes and when I'm far enough from camp I stop. I walk over to a hole and jump in it. I take out a razor blade from my back pocket. I had learned long ago trying to shave with short showers didn't work out. I either ended up with a half a beard or a _lot _of cuts on my face.

I didn't mind cutting my legs. My face was something different entirely. I take the razor and pull my pants leg up. The cuts from a few days ago are still there. I grab the razor and think of something. I'm a nuisance to Marion. I'm a nuisance to everyone I meet. I decide on doing that. N.

It hurts like hell and I can't stand it. Damn, I'm weak. The pain shall teach me a lesson. Never again will I nuisance any! U. I.

I hear someone running towards me. It's like there is a lot of them. Five of them, maybe? S.

"Mom, stop!" I ignore Alan's cry. They stop above the hole. Looking down at me. Alan, Theodore, and Ricky have tears rolling down their cheeks while Rex and Jose look ready to cry as well. "You're hurting yourself." Ricky sobs.

"I told you I need to be alone!" I say. A.

"Please, stop!" Theodore says, wiping tears away.

N.

"Mom!" They scream at me.

C.

"Mr. Pendanski!" Rex says and I look up at him. They never called me by my name. "What?"

X-Ray's POV

Mom talks like we're having a casual conversation. I hate seeing him like...this. His leg is bleeding and his eyes are bloodshot, tears still stream down his face. He looks so helpless and sad. After everything he has done for us, we have to do something for him. "Please, stop cutting yourself." I say.

He contiunes. E.

"You are not a nuisance!" I say and he traces over the cuts, making them deeper and bleed more.

"You know I am now go!" He says, waving his hand for us to go.

"No!" We say. He looks up at us, a little shocked to hear us scream at him. "No." I say and hop down into the hole. Zig-Zag follows me along with Squid. "You are gonna fucking listen to us!" I say.

He frowns, "There is no need for you to curse." He says.

"Yet you act as though you have a reason to cut yourself!" I scream at him.

"I do." He says, a look of pain and shame coming across his face.

"Why than? Why? Tell us!" I say.

He frowns and stands, "You wanna fucking know?" He points at one of the things carved into his leg. _Useless._

"I'm useless because my entire life, when my ma died, I couldn't do shit. She died alone in bed, when I was at school! I should've been there for her! I should've done something! But, I couldn't because I'm useless!" He says, than points at another word. _Worthless._

"I'm worthless because even after my dad kicked me out no one wanted me. No one needed me! I lived in a cardboard box until I was ten!" He points at another word. _Stupid._

"I'm stupid because I never go through with anything! Right when I'm about to make it big, I screw it up! Like I screw everything else up!" _Weak._

"I'm weak because just look at my life. You kids treat me like dirt, Marion hates me, the other counslers think I'm an pansy freak, and you wanna know what I do? I cry! That's all I can ever do now!" _Pathic._

"Look at me. I'm short as hell, I have no muscle tone, and I burn up like a snail in salt under the sun. I'm the ugliest thing in the fucking world!" Tears are streaming down his face and blood is all over the ground. He looks dizzy but we are too shocked to do anything. He points at his last scar, _failure._

"That is the one word to describe me! I'M A FAILURE! I was here, doing nothing, while my wife n' little girl died in a fire! All because of me! I couldn't afford to get the fire dector fixed and than the fire started! They couldn't get out because they found out too late! It was MY fault! I failed them! I failed you kids! I failed Mr. Sir! I failed everyone!" He is stumbles slightly. Than points at his latest cuts, _nuisance._

"Mr. Sir hates me! He was my only friend in the whole fucking world and now he hates me! It's my fault! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have been a brat! I should've listened to him! I-" His voice cracks and he drops to his knees, crying. He sobs hard into arms and we are frozen. We...never knew he felt like that. We felt horrible. Magnet came down and walked over to him, "Mom." He says quietly.

Mom sniffled and contiuned to cry.

"You haven't failed us." He says, placing an arm on Mom's shoulder. "We failed you. We're sorry. We love you. We care about you." He wrapped his arms around Mom, hugging him. "Mom, _I _love you. You are literally the closet thing I have to a _real _parent."

Mom lets out a choked sob and wraps his arms around Magnet, holding him tight. "I-I miss them. I miss them so _bad_. It's my fault." He cries.

"No, it's not." Magnet says. "It's not your fault."

"I'm so s-s-sick of be-being sad." Mom was holding to Magnet as though he were a life line. At the moment, he probably was.

Now, Mom and us were sitting around the hole. He was still crying and we said nothing. His whole body trembled and we felt horrible but at least he wasn't cutting himself anymore. He could later but he wasn't now. "Jacob!" Came Mr. Sir's scream. We saw him looking around. When he saw us, or rather when he saw Mom, he ran towards us and scooped Mom up in a hug.

"I am so, so sorry! I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I had no right to hit you and tell you such awful lies. I love you and you're my little brother. I don't care if you think the same or not, I'll still love you. I'm sorry." He said, on the verge of tears.

**So, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I still don't own Holes. This is the second to the last chapter of this story. **

_"I am so, so sorry! I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I had no right to hit you and tell you such awful lies. I love you and you're my little brother. I don't care if you think the same or not, I'll still love you. I'm sorry." He said, on the verge of tears. _

Pendanski's POV

I returned his bear hug, "It's okay. I-I'm sorry too. I love you and you ARE my brother. I'm sorry about everything." I said, sobbing hard into his chest. I couldn't stand seeing him this upset. He lifted me off the ground, petting my back and kissing my cheeks.

We stayed kissy and hugy for about...three months? Yeah, around three months. I didn't cut myself like I use to and the boys never really brought of the subject unless I was really upset. After four months we got a new kid, Louis, who the kids nicknamed "Barfbag". We was an okay kid, he just got sick a lot and, hence his nickname, threw up a lot too. We got along pretty well. However, I noticed that, kind of like myself, he had a lot of mental problems and had been going through a lot of stuff all his life.

I tried to help him, like the boys and Marion did me, but I failed. We got another kid, Hector Zeroni, who they nicknamed Zero. I thought it was really mean at first and scolded the boys when they called him as such but than...I learned about his own troubles. He was like Louis and myself too. I tried to help him too, but he _never _let me. At least Louis let me try. Oh, no! Hector didn't so much as _talk _to me or anyone in his tent!

I was upset with him for this, so I started to call him Zero too. The boys were kind of shocked but I didn't care to be honest. I was already upset about failing Louis and H-ZERO only added to my anger. After about three months Louis got bitten by a rattlesnake, it broke my heart. _I failed him, I let him down. IT WAS MY FAULT._

After a while we got a new kid, Stanley Yelnats. They nicknamed him Caveman. He was an okay kid, he didn't have much problems so he was easy to deal with. It was Hect-_Zero_, his name is Zero, I was worried more or less about. I kind of bullied him out of anger. I wanted to apologize to him but he just _wouldn't _talk. It made me angrier.

"I'm still very proud of you." I say to Marion. He rolls his eyes and puts a handful of sunflower seeds in his mouth. "Does it look like I care?" He asks, spitting the shells at me.

"I don't care if you don't care, I'm still proud of you." I say again and sip of his rootbeer. For the past few months, he had been trying to give up smoking. I tell you, I've never been more proud of anyone in my whole life. Except maybe the boys when they actually _pretend _to care about their futures.

"Thanks." He said grumply but I could still see the small smile gracing his lips. He had a nice smile, when genuine.

"You have a really nice smile, you know." I say.

"Don't ya' have a little meeting to be gettin' to?" He asks, turning to see I had his rootbeer. "Don't ya' be drinking my rootbeer!" He says, spitting a shell in my eye and snatching back his rootbeer.

"Ah! Don't you spit at me!" I say and hop off his desk, grabbing my clipboard and sun hat. I look like a dork with it on, I know, but I still needed to shield myself from the sun. Not to mention Marion gave it to me. I think it was more of a joke than anything but it was still sweet to me.

"Be careful!" He says and I spit at him when he turns back around. As I grab a rootbeer for the go I feel him wrap his arms around my waist and he lifts me off the ground. "Put me down!" I say with a growl.

"Make me!" He says with a snicker.

"This ain't fair! I'm weaker than you!" I say, kicking my feet to no avail.

"Aw, is the little baby gettin' mad?" He asks and I huff.

"Put me down!" I say.

"Oh, no! The little babe is throwin' a fit!" He laughs and I growl. "Stop it! This ain't funny!" I cry and he laughs harder.

He sets me down but doesn't release my waist, "Oh, ya' know I'm just teasin' ya'." He laughs once more and kisses my cheek. "Ugh, I'm so tired of your stupid beard." He says.

"You think I'm not? There ain't never a enough time to shave for me!" I say. He sits down in his chair and sitis me on his lap. "Don't throw a fit." He says.

"I ain't throwing no fit!" I say.

He begins to bounce me up and down on his knee. I wanna smack the shit out of him. "There, there, little baby. Don't ya' cry. Your gonna be alright. Big brother is here to hold ya' through the night. So just stay here, and I'll hold ya' tight." He sings and than laughs.

"I am NOT a CHILD!" I say with a scream. He howls with laughter. "Aww, don't you cry!" He says with a 'baby voice'. "Oh, no! The wittle baby is cwying! Don't cwy!" I can _hear _the smirk on his face.

"I hate you."

"I love ya' too."

Marion/Mr. Sir's POV

Jacob huffs as he walks in and takes a rootbeer out my little fridge. He is obviously upset bout' somethin. "What's wrong?" I ask, shoving some sunflower seeds in my mouth. Quiting smoking is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Don't ever smoke, it's harder to finish than start.

"Nothin'." He frowns and sits down at the edge of my desk, shoving the papers and wrapers on the ground. I sigh and pull him on to my lap. "What's wrong, little bro?"

He sputters rootbeer all over my desk, "D-did you just say _bro_?" He turns his head slightly to face me. There is a look of _horror _on his face.

"Ya' know sometimes I just wanna smack the crap out of ya'." I say and smack his side.

"Don't you hit me!" He says.

"Ya' wanna talk about it?" I ask. "No."

I think for a little bit, "It about Zero?"

He nods slowly, "I feel bad for acting how I do towards him."

"Try to apologize."

"I do, but he doesn't respond and he glares at me and-" He huffs and takes a gulpes down my soda. "-I just get so mad at him! I know he ain't really dumb but...I-I'm just tryin' to help him!" He sniffles lightly and I know he's about to cry.

I kiss his cheek, "Don't cry. Please, don't cry Jacob. Just giv'em time. He'll talk to ya' eventually." I say and adjust him on my lap. He may be a grown man but he is so small on my lap. "You want some ice cream?" I ask. He shurgs, "Idon'tknow." He mumbles.

"Is that ah'yes or no?" I ask.

"Mhm." I say and smile.

"Can you say that like a big boy?" I ask. He blushes, "Yes."

I let out a laugh, "You can actually speak! It's a miracle!" He laughs too. "I love you."

"I love ya' too." I kiss his cheek and hug him.

"Aw! Your hurtin' me!" I say with a frown on my face.

"It ain't my fault you made her mad." Jacob says and dabs a wet cloth on my face. The Warden had smacked me with those fancy venom nails of hers after I found out that Stanley had stolen my sunflower seeds. "Ya' shut your mouth before I shut it for ya'." I say and kick him in the shin.

"Ow! Your so mean to me!"

"Ya' wanna see mean? I'll show ya' mean!" I say and lift him off the ground by his armpits. I sit him down on his desk and push him onto his stomach. I begin to take my belt off and he begins to kick at me. "Don't you fucking dare!" He screams and I laugh.

"I ain't spankin' ya, if that's what your thinkin'." I say and tie his hands behind his back. I sit on top of him, making him kick at me. I begin to tickle his sides and he lets out screams of laughter. "S-stop it!" He says and I smirk at him.

"I wanna lay down." Jacob groans as I drag him into my office bedroom. Since I was basically security I get my own room away from the other counslers. I lay him down on my bed and lay next to him. "Your head still hurtin'?" I ask and he groans.

"Yeah. I wanna just sleep and get rid of this awful headache." He says and I rub his side. "There, there." I say and kiss his cheek.

That kid...Zero or Hector or something like that had hit him across the face with a _shovel. _It was kind of funny but Jacob has been having horrible headaches.

I glare at Jacob. "Read my lips get me a wrench! Get. Me. A. Wrench!" I say.

"I'm gettin you a wrench you sideburned neanderthal! I'm not here to be a mechanic." He says. I throw my crowbar at him and it hits his rear. I smirk.

"Ah! Don't you throw nothin' at me!" He screams, and rubs where the crowbar had hit him. He better be sore later on our I'd belt him. Well...not really but still. I'd smack him with the belt a few times.

X-Ray's POV

Don't judge me for what I'm about to say. I did miss Caveman and Zero when they had left and I'm happy that they're gonna be okay. But, now Mom is going to jail because of them. The other counslers and the Warden and Mr. Sir, or should I say _Marion_, are being talked to by the cops. Mom is sitting on a bench, staring teary eyed at his feet.

"Hey, Mom." I wave at him and he contiunes to stare at his feet. Armpit, Squid, Magnet, and Zig-Zag come over with me. I sit next to him and try to comfort him. "So...your not a doctor?"

"I never got my degree."

"Why?"

"Got in a big fight before I could. Got kicked out." He said and I could tell he wanted to cry.

"Oh." I say and I find that I'm going to miss him. Armpit clears his throat. "So, Mom, you gonna...be okay?" He asks.

Mom shurgs, "I'm going to jail. What do you think?" He asks with a death glare. Armpit flinches and Mom's frown disappears and he mutters a small 'sorry'.

"But...you didn't do anything wrong." Squid says.

"Alan, to them, I did." He says and Squid moves over to him and hugs him. "Love you Mom."

Mom freezes, "Oh," Mom looks at the ground but returns the hug. "I love you, too. I'm gonna miss you." He says.

Squid shakes slightly, a small sob escaping him. Zig-Zag joins the hug. Than Magnet. Armpit and I join. We ignored his odor. When someone cleared their throat we turned to see a cop. Mom swallowed and stood up, trembling. The officer came over and had Mom turn around and put his hands aganist the wall.

"Stop trembling like a baby, I'm just checking you for weapons." The cop says and I frown. Mom is many things. A dork, a nerd, a weirdo, a depressed loser, but he is NOT a baby.

He pats Mom's sides and than moves down to his ankles. He feels something and pulls Mom's sock down. He gasps and jumps up. Mom has a hunting knife strapped to his leg, but the guard is staring at something else. Scars. Not the ones we've seen often. We've only seen the ones on his left leg, not his right. But, these are different from the ones Mom made on his own. These are deeper and far, far worse than his. Someone else did these.

_Ugly. Weak. Stupid. Unwanted. Unloved. Horrible. Whore. _I swallow and Mom tenses. We learned fast Mom felt humiliated when other people saw his scars. "Lift up your shirt, sir."

"What?"

"Lift up your shirt." The officer said. Mom's eyes widened, "Why?"

"Just do what I tell you." The officer said. Mom complied. He untucked his shirt and lifted it up. He wore a plain white t-shirt underneath. The officer lifted the back up first. His eyes widened.

There are whip marks on his back and burn markings on it as well. The officer pulls out his walkie-talkie, "Sir, we may have acts of torture aganist some of the workers here. Permission to investigate?"

"Wait for me to get there, officer."

"Roger that."

**There will be two or three different endings to this. I'm not so sure yet. **

***Pendanski is upset and scared about everything that has happened and stuff goes down**

***Pendanski goes to get some counsling and is goes to a mental instituion rather than jail, stuff goes down**

***Pendanski goes to jail, stuff goes down**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Bad Ending

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Holes.**

**Ending 1: Bad Ending**

**Is a very short chapter.**

**WARNING: Pendanski gets bad hurt. Like, really bad hurt. Really, **_**really **_**bad hurt. You have been warned.**

***Pendanski is upset and scared about everything that has happened and stuff goes down**

_"Lift up your shirt." The officer said. Mom's eyes widened, "Why?"_

_ "Just do what I tell you." The officer said. Mom complied. He untucked his shirt and lifted it up. He wore a plain white t-shirt underneath. The officer lifted the back up first. His eyes widened. _

_ There are whip marks on his back and burn markings on it as well. The officer pulls out his walkie-talkie, "Sir, we may have acts of torture aganist some of the workers here. Permission to investigate?" _

_ "Wait for me to get there, officer."_

_ "Roger that."_

Pendanski's POV

I stared at the ground as the policemen looked at me with questioning gazes. They knew something was wrong but they didn't know what. I was shaking and I need a knife. The officer had taken mine. I had told them everything already.

They knew I was the cause of the scars on my stomach and left leg. My dad did the ones on my back and right leg. They knew what he did besides that. They knew I had illegally changed my last name to Pendanski. Knowing all this, they were unsure what to do with me.

Marion was sitting next to me still, holding my hand uncomfortably while handcuffed to the bench. They had handcuffed him there since they think he run. "You okay?" He asked, whispering.

I shook my head, "N-no. I-I wanna go home now. I don't wanna be here. I'm scared."

He nodded, "I know. Come here." He said and I leaned aganist him. "Shhhusssh, don't cry."

"I-I don't wanna go to jail." I said. I really didn't, who does? I was scared of what might happen. Marion and I wouldn't be together and I knew I wouldn't survive without him. "Marion, please don't let them take me to jail." I whimpered.

"J-Jacob, I can't stop em' if they do." He said. I sobbed harder.

"No! Please, don't let them. I-I have a g-gun." I whispered. His eyes widened, "No! We are not doin' that." He said.

"_Please!_ Marion, please I'm so scared!" I begged him. He shook his head, "No! Jacob, we'll find a way."

"This is the way! Please, Marion! I-I don't wanna go to jail! I-I-I-" I couldn't speak, sobs escaping my lips and racking my whole body. The cops looked at us every once and awhile but didn't really pay us to much attention. Eventually, my thoughts of self pity and hate were interupted, "Okay."

I looked up at Marion, "W-what?"

"I'll...I'll do it." Marion said, tears were streaming down his face.

I was speechless, "Th-thank you. Oh, God, Marion thank you!" I hugged him tight as I could. "Thank you. Thank you. Thankyou." I said.

He was shaking and I was shaking too. He stared at me, tears still streaming down his face, "We're is the gun?" He asked.

I reached beneath our seat, and reduced a pistol. I kept one everywhere just in case. I handed it to him and he checked to make sure the guards weren't looking as he took it and hid it in his jacket. "Jacob." He said and I looked at him.

"Mhm?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I love you. I just...I love you. You are my little brother and I love you more than anything in the whole world! Please, I...Just promise me you'll be okay. I don't know what might happen when people die, just promise me you'll be okay." He said, looking at me with bloodshot eyes.

I nodded, "Yeah. I promise. Promise me you'll take care of yourself." Suddenly, a memory flashed before my eyes.

_"Marion," Jacob said, staring up at Marion. Tears in his eyes. His father had beat him again. He had a broken nose and a black eye._

_ "Yeah?" Marion asked, holding the younger and smaller boy close._

_ "Promise...promise me you'd do anything for me." _

_ "Wh-what?"_

_ "Please, I wanna know that you'll do anything for me."_

_ "Of course I promise. I'd live, die, and kill for you." Marion said._

_ "Thank you. I love you."_

_ "I love you, too." _

_That night, Mr. Conrade, father of Jacob Conrade, died. He was mudered in his sleep by a twenty five year old Marion Sevillo. Marion went to jail for a long time, but since Mr. Conrade had escaped a death sentence numerous times, Marion was released early and put on parol. _

The memory was gone as quick as it came. I looked at Marion, tears were streaming down his face and his lip was quivering. "Jacob, I promise." He said and brought me into a fierce hug. He kissed me on the lips and than begun to sob quietly into my neck. "Oh, Jacob I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"You'll always be my little brother."

"You'll always be my big brother."

I closed my eyes and Marion gripped my hand in his own. "You'll be okay." He whispered.

I heard a gasp.

A guard screamed, _"Stop!" _

Marion pulled the trigger.

_BOOM!_

I fell into darkness.

Marion/Mr. Sir's POV

His head jerked back, blooding shooting out the hole in his forehead. He slumped in my arms and I cried. _He's happy now. He'll always be happy now. No one can hurt him. No one can hurt him. _

The policemen rushed towards me and yanked the gun out my hand. I held tight to Jacob's limp form. I than recalled a memory. A promise forever kept.

_"Promise...promise me you'd do anything for me." _

_ "Wh-what?"_

_ "Please, I wanna know that you'll do anything for me."_

_ "Of course I promise. I'd live, die, and kill for you." Marion said._

_ "Thank you. I love you."_

_ "I love you, too." _

I smiled, I had killed his dad for him. The old bastard deserved to die for hurting Jacob. My little brother. My sweet, dead, little brother. I leaned forward and kissed Jacob's cheek. I need to say something to him. Even if he was dead I had to say something before they ripped him from my arms.

I tried to think of something.

I came up with nothing.

I thought harder.

I came up with nothing.

I thought again.

I got something.

Short but true: _..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Goodnight, my little brother."_

**The next ending will either be the good ending or the 50/50 ending. Please, review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Good ending

**Disclaimer: Don't own Holes.**

**Ending 2: Good ending**

**WARNING: Contains a heroic Mr. Sir and a 'happily ever after' feeling. **

_"Lift up your shirt." The officer said. Mom's eyes widened, "Why?"_

_ "Just do what I tell you." The officer said. Mom complied. He untucked his shirt and lifted it up. He wore a plain white t-shirt underneath. The officer lifted the back up first. His eyes widened. _

_ There are whip marks on his back and burn markings on it as well. The officer pulls out his walkie-talkie, "Sir, we may have acts of torture aganist some of the workers here. Permission to investigate?" _

_ "Wait for me to get there, officer."_

_ "Roger that."_

Pendanski's POV

I stared at the ground as the policemen looked at me with questioning gazes. They knew something was wrong but they didn't know what. I was shaking and I need a knife. The officer had taken mine. I had told them everything already.

They knew I was the cause of the scars on my stomach and left leg. My dad did the ones on my back and right leg. They knew what he did besides that. They knew I had illegally changed my last name to Pendanski. Knowing all this, they were unsure what to do with me.

Marion was sitting next to me still, holding my hand uncomfortably while handcuffed to the bench. They had handcuffed him there since they think he run. "You okay?" He asked, whispering.

I shook my head, "N-no. I-I wanna go home now. I don't wanna be here. I'm scared."

He nodded, "I know. Come here." He said and I leaned aganist him. "Shhhusssh, don't cry."

"I-I don't wanna go to jail." I said. I really didn't, who does? I was scared of what might happen. Marion and I wouldn't be together and I knew I wouldn't survive without him. "Marion, please don't let them take me to jail." I whimpered.

"J-Jacob, I can't stop em' if they do." He said. I sobbed harder.

"No! Please, don't let them. I-I have a g-gun." I whispered. His eyes widened, "No! We are not doin' that." He said.

"_Please!_ Marion, please I'm so scared!" I begged him. He shook his head, "No! Jacob, we'll find a way."

"This is the way! Please, Marion! I-I don't wanna go to jail! I-I-I-" I couldn't speak, sobs escaping my lips and racking my whole body. The cops looked at us every once and awhile but didn't really pay us to much attention. Eventually, my thoughts of self pity and hate were interupted, "You still have the gun?"

I nod at Marion. "Give it to me."

"O-okay." I hand him the gun and he takes a bobbypin out his jacket. He puts it in the key hole of his jacket and the handcuff comes off. The handcuffs come undone and he puts the gun to my head.

"Stop!" A guard says but Marion only wraps an arm around my throat and points the gun at my skull. "Don't shoot or I shoot!" He said.

"Drop your weapons!" Marion said. The guards did as told and Marion walked backwards. We were walking towards my pesonal truck. When we were close to it he quickly pulled out my shotgun and passed it to me. I took it and aimed it towards the officers. I swallowed, if it came down to it, I wasn't sure I'd be able to pull the trigger. "Come on." Marion said and I followed.

For a long time we walked backwards until we were far enough from the camp and than we broke into a run. It took a while for me to realize that we were going to die out here. But...it's better than jail.

A few days had passed, surprisingly, and we hadn't been caught. We climbed to the top of a funny looking mountain and managed to live off oninions for a while. I slept soundly, wrapped in Marion's jacket.

"Mom, wake up." I opened my eyes to see someone over me. Rex?

"Rex, what are you doing here?!" I ask.

"We had to make sure you and Marion were alright." He said.

"Wh-" I turned to see the other boys and Marion. "Why?"

"We love you and care about you. We had to make sure you were alright." He said and sat down.

I only nodded and than sat up. I noticed that they had brought some stuff for us. "We've been going to some other people for 'help'. It ain't the same. We miss you."

"I miss ya'll too." I smiled and Marion walked over. He handed me a rootbeer and bag of chips. "Thank ya'll." I say and they nodded.

"We gotta go. We told them that we heard you guys were talking about heading to some place north. They bought it, you'll be safe. We'll come back everyonce and awhile." Rex got up to leave and the others followed. Waving goodbye and smiling.

"Okay, see ya'll."

"Marion," I looked at him. "Thank you. For everything." I say and he smiles. He and I had lost some weight from having to climb around a lot. The boys came around with food every once and awhile. Don't ask how we take showers. Okay, just don't.

"No problem." He said and wrapped an arm around my neck. "You're my little brother and I'll do anything for you." He said.

"You boys been doin' good?" I ask, taking a bite out my cheeseburger.

Theodore nodded, "Yeah, we've been good. I'm happy we don't have to keep climbing that mountain to see ya."

We had moved to a small town. Marion and I both had jobs. He was a mechanic and I worked at a local dinner. "You look younger without your beard." Alan said.

"I know. I tried to shave before but the showers were never long enough." I say and eat like the cookie monster. I had just gotten off of work and Marion was passed out upstairs.

"We're happy you guys are okay." Ricky said. I smiled, they really were good kids. "Thank you." I say quietly.

When the boys leave I go to sleep next to Marion. A dream flashes before my eyes.

_"Marion," Jacob said, staring up at Marion. Tears in his eyes. His father had beat him again. He had a broken nose and a black eye._

_ "Yeah?" Marion asked, holding the younger and smaller boy close._

_ "Promise...promise me you'd do anything for me." _

_ "Wh-what?"_

_ "Please, I wanna know that you'll do anything for me."_

_ "Of course I promise. I'd live, die, and kill for you." Marion said._

_ "Thank you. I love you."_

_ "I love you, too." _

_That night, Mr. Conrade, father of Jacob Conrade, died. He was mudered in his sleep by a twenty five year old Marion Sevillo. Marion went to jail for a long time, but since Mr. Conrade had escaped a death sentence numerous times, Marion was released early and put on parol. _

I smile when I remember Marion getting out of prison. I had sobbed for almost a whole week. I was scared someone take him from me. I curled into his side and wrapped up in the blankets. "Goodnight, Marion." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Before I passed out, however, I felt him shift position on the bed. He kissed my forehead and wrapped an arm around my waist.

For a long time, he didn't say anything...

...

...

...

_"Goodnight, my little brother."_

**Next ending will be the 50/50 ending. The orginal idea for this was for Pendanski to get some counsling and goes to a mental instituion rather than jail. I didn't really like it all that much. So this is the good ending. **

** Review and tell me what you think, thank you!**


	8. GoodBad Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own Holes. Never have and most likely never will.**

**Ending 3: 50/50 ending**

**WARNING: Contains Babydanski and a sad/happy like attuide**

_"Lift up your shirt." The officer said. Mom's eyes widened, "Why?"_

_ "Just do what I tell you." The officer said. Mom complied. He untucked his shirt and lifted it up. He wore a plain white t-shirt underneath. The officer lifted the back up first. His eyes widened. _

_ There are whip marks on his back and burn markings on it as well. The officer pulls out his walkie-talkie, "Sir, we may have acts of torture aganist some of the workers here. Permission to investigate?" _

_ "Wait for me to get there, officer."_

_ "Roger that."_

Pendanski's POV

I stared at the ground as the policemen looked at me with questioning gazes. They knew something was wrong but they didn't know what. I was shaking and I need a knife. The officer had taken mine. I had told them everything already.

They knew I was the cause of the scars on my stomach and left leg. My dad did the ones on my back and right leg. They knew what he did besides that. They knew I had illegally changed my last name to Pendanski. Knowing all this, they were unsure what to do with me.

Marion was sitting next to me still, holding my hand uncomfortably while handcuffed to the bench. They had handcuffed him there since they think he run. "You okay?" He asked, whispering.

I shook my head, "N-no. I-I wanna go home now. I don't wanna be here. I'm scared."

He nodded, "I know. Come here." He said and I leaned aganist him. "Shhhusssh, don't cry."

"I-I don't wanna go to jail." I said. I really didn't, who does? I was scared of what might happen. Marion and I wouldn't be together and I knew I wouldn't survive without him. "Marion, please don't let them take me to jail." I whimpered.

"J-Jacob, I can't stop em' if they do." He said. I sobbed harder.

"No! Please, don't let them. I-I have a g-gun." I whispered. His eyes widened, "No! We are not doin' that." He said.

"_Please!_ Marion, please I'm so scared!" I begged him. He shook his head, "No! Jacob, we'll find a way."

"This is the way! Please, Marion! I-I don't wanna go to jail! I-I-I-" I couldn't speak, sobs escaping my lips and racking my whole body. The cops looked at us every once and awhile but didn't really pay us to much attention. Marion didn't speak to me for a long time until finally he looked up at me.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I, we, aren't going to do anything about this, a'right? You-you can get the help you need and...You know that's all I want for you."

"Bu-but they'll take me to jail." I whimpered.

"But, you KNOW they're gonna go easy on ya'. After all that you've been through." Marion looked behind me and singled for someone to come over.

"Yes, _Marion_?" Alan laughed.

"Call me that and I'm gonna go back to jail for murder. Now, you boys care bout' Jacob, right?" He asked.

"Of course we do." Theodore said.

"Than tell the cops and judges about him. Tell em' how he has been tryin' to help ya' and how he should go easy on Jacob." Marion said.

The boys looked at each other, than at me, than back to Marion. "Okay." They said in union.

"Hey you boys get away from them! They're dangerous!" I guard yelled at them. They moved away from us.

"See. You're gonna be okay." Marion said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I whispered and he gave a small nod.

"No, problem. Your my little brother and I do anything for you."

A memory flashed before my eyes.

_"Marion," Jacob said, staring up at Marion. Tears in his eyes. His father had beat him again. He had a broken nose and a black eye._

_ "Yeah?" Marion asked, holding the younger and smaller boy close._

_ "Promise...promise me you'd do anything for me." _

_ "Wh-what?"_

_ "Please, I wanna know that you'll do anything for me."_

_ "Of course I promise. I'd live, die, and kill for you." Marion said._

_ "Thank you. I love you."_

_ "I love you, too." _

_That night, Mr. Conrade, father of Jacob Conrade, died. He was mudered in his sleep by a twenty five year old Marion Sevillo. Marion went to jail for a long time, but since Mr. Conrade had escaped a death sentence numerous times, Marion was released early and put on parol. _

Just as quickly as it came it disappeared. I looked at Marion again. "Seriously, Marion, thank you for _everything_." I say. He leans forwad and kisses my lips. "Don't worry bout' it, little brother."

I smile before a few cops come towards us and seperate us.

"You doin' okay in there, Mom?" Rex asks, holding the button.

I give a small nod, "Uh-huh. How's Marion been doin'?"

"Okay. He's worried about you." Theodore says. Alan, Ricky, and Jose nod.

"Oh." I say and sctrach my neck. The skin around my neck is sore. My gray uniform is too sctrachy and it feels like it keeps getting tighter. "Tell em' I'm fine." I say than cough. I'll be getting out in a few months, I've only been here for five in a half years. Marion still has six more years to go.

"You know, we would like to see you when you get out." Jose says.

"Oh?" I ask.

"Yeah. We can visit you where ever you are." Alan says.

"That'd be nice." I say and my thoughts drift back to Marion. Hope he is okay. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. Trust me, five and a half years gives me _plenty _of time to think.

"So, what are you gonna do when you're out, Mom?" Ricky asks.

I shurg, "I am going to go back and get my degree in medicine. I still wanna help people." I say. It's true.

Rex smirks, "You have a heart of gold, Mom."

I smile, "Thank you."

They soon have to leave and I lay down in my cell once more. I feel someone move into bed behind me. Hands wrap around me and move into my pants. I tense. "Hold still, little J." My cellmate whispers.

"My big brother will kill ya' if I tell him what you're doin' to me." I say. It's mostly true.

"And what is your brother gonna do to me?" My cellmate laughs and plays with the waistband of my boxers.

I smirk, "He's gonna sneak in here while you are sleeping, cut off your testicles and shove em' up your arse." I say and he is so freaked out he leaves my bed. I let out silent laughs and try to get some sleep.

Later on in the night I feel nothing but an explosion of pain in my lower body. My cellmate pushs into me without hesitation and begins to thrust. I gasp and try to fight him. "St-"

He clamps a hand over my mouth, "Shut it. Your big brother and gonna help you now." He laughs and pushs inside me again.

It is a long, painful, night.

So...good news and bad news!

Good news is, I got my degree in medicine and Marion was supposed to come home today!

Bad news is, Marion is dead.

That's right, dead. Gone. He-he died last night. In his cell. He had a slit throat, his partner had killed him. It's not fair. It was just one more day. One more day.

No one's POV

Sometime passes and Jacob Sevillo (not _Conrade_, not _Pendanski_, _Sevillo_) has not been seen for days. His neighbor, an elderly lady who is like a mother to him, walks into his home and finds he is dead. His wrist is slit and blood stains the walls and floor. She is horrorfied.

The ambulance comes, taking away his body. He had multiple scars on his legs, stomach and back. Carved into his left arm is two different names.

_Marion Sevillo_

_Mr. Sir_

The boys, who are now men, of D tent come to his funeral. They talk about him and "Mr. Sir". Most things are good. Some are bad. They all cry. They find a letter in his pocket and it is read at his funeral.

_"Marion," Jacob said, staring up at Marion. Tears in his eyes. His father had beat him again. He had a broken nose and a black eye._

_ "Yeah?" Marion asked, holding the younger and smaller boy close._

_ "Promise...promise me you'd do anything for me." _

_ "Wh-what?"_

_ "Please, I wanna know that you'll do anything for me."_

_ "Of course I promise. I'd live, die, and kill for you." Marion said._

_ "Thank you. I love you."_

_ "I love you, too." _

Beneath the small story a small thing is written in blood. It is hard to make out at first...

...

...

...

_"Goodnight, my big brother. I'll see you soon."_

**So that is the last ending. I don't really like it and I can't see how it is a good and bad ending but whatever. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
